


Christmas in july

by Amateurhosuefic



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hosie, cringy, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateurhosuefic/pseuds/Amateurhosuefic
Summary: Josie has been singing christmas carols for the past month because of alarics idea for a christmas in July party. Needless to say the gang is tired of it. All it takes is one hope Mikaelson to put an end to josies caroling.





	Christmas in july

"JINGLE BELLS' JINGLE BE-mmph"  
Josie was yet again singing Christmas songs at the top of her lungs in the middle of the hallway turning quite a few heads untill lizzie slapped a hand over her mouth.  
"Jo, just because dad let us have a party and chose christmas for a theme doesnt mean you have to sing all the time."

"Get in the spirit christmas is just around the corner!" Josie argued before resuming her singing.

"Did you just lick my hand?" Lizzie questioned while wiping her hand on her pants.

"In like 6 months..." Penelope added

"Thank you satan" lizzie snarked

Penelope and lizzie were getting along ever since she stopped her advances on josie realising that it wasnt working. Which is a strange reason to get along but the group just went with it and welcomed peez with open arms. Ok maybe not open arms but still arms none the less. Poking however, was what lizzie and Penelope did best and they agreed some lighthearted banter should be kept on the table.

When josie began singing we wish you a merry christmas a passing MG stopped in his tracks to turn and give josie an exasperated look. 

"Is it december already? I could have sworn it was JULY"

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something? Have spirit dude" landon tossed into the conversation reminding them that he was there after his period of so called "akward silence".

"STOP ENABLING THIS LANDON ITS JULY" came Raphaels over the top disagreement before he rolled his eyes and walked away when josie sang over him.

"JOSIE GOOD GOD I CAN HEAR YOU FROM ACROSS THE SCHOOL CALM DOWN!!!" Hope yelled down the hallway.

"That is because you have supernatural hearing not because im singing loud" josie replied before beginning the little drummer boy.

Hope stalked across the hallway in two long strides and grabbed josie by the neck and smashed their lips together.

They made out for a while before hope pulled away from a breathless josie.

"If thats all it takes to shut you up-" she paused "i can do this all day" hope stated before walking back the way she came.  
"Call me" she shouted over her shoulder before turning a corner and retreating from view.

Josie turned around to see 3 shocked faces and an angry landon. (So what if they broke up a month ago landon still has feelings. Way to skin a guy alive and throw him into a tub of alcohol hope)

"Yeah ok that happened" lizzie said still a little shocked.

"It did shut her up though" penelope said impressed.

"Yeah ok ima leave now bye" josie walked away still blushing.

"Well damn" was said in unison among the four of them as they watched josies retreating form.

Some say landon is still there to this day looking between where hope left and josie left with a confused expression upon his face.

 

 

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic but ive had it rolling in my head since december and figured id procrastinate for a while and post it in march. Any mistakes are my own. I dont own legacies or any of the characters in this fic and comments for improvement are most definitely appreciated.


End file.
